


Something to Think About

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implications, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Tension, Side Effects, Tension, Time Lady Rose Needs to Happen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose keep travelling  aboard the TARDIS together, but so are some others... Companions come and go, sometimes joining them for more than one trip.The Doctor is certain Rose is okay with that... Until one day, she isn't.





	1. Everybody Loves My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Something to Think About**

**1\. Everybody Loves My Baby**

One dreary day, after yet another companion has left the TARDIS (at such a rate, it was close to impossible to keep count of all the women the Doctor has taken up as their travelling companions), Rose Tyler has finally made a heartbreaking decision.

Trying her best to keep her face and voice emotionless, the companion has led the Time Lord aside, the habit of trying to keep their conversations at least relatively private still present. Rose _knew_ they were alone aboard the TARDIS, yet she panicked... She wasn't the only one.

The honest shock on the Doctor’s face has almost made Rose change her mind.

“What do you mean, you're leaving? For how long? You have gone to see Jackie fairly recently!”

Rose shrugged, her heart pounding. She hated what she was doing, but it was clear to her she could not take it any longer, if she wanted to keep her heart unbroken… Which it has been, whenever the Doctor has found himself another woman to fall for.

She inhaled, her words sharp.

“Which one was that? Sixth? Sixteenth in a month?”

The Doctor was unpleasantly surprised. Rose has never before shown any interest in the romantic aspect of his life.

He grew defensive at once. “You shouldn't care!”

Rose gulped. “You know what? I care! This is exactly why-”

The Gallifreyan paled, not having expected such a blow. Not from her. Rose couldn't, shouldn't...

“Stop right here! I thought you have promised me forever…”

“The promise still stands,” she muttered, surprised he has remembered it. “It always will,” she said without a shade of a doubt in her voice.

“So? What’s wrong, Rose? Why have you suddenly decided you needed to leave me?” The Doctor was growing more and more terrified each second. The sudden unpleasant possibility has almost swept him off his feet. “Have you… Have you found someone?”

Rose grimaced. “No. Unlike some, I’m serious about my promises.”

He nodded, no longer daring to suggest Rose she was eventually going to find someone else.

“Do you really want to know?” She asked anyway. 

“Yes!”

“Fine! I need to get away from being forced to witness you snogging every other woman you find attractive!”

He gasped. It can’t have been that bad! She was over-reacting!  
Nevertheless, he could only come up with a meek excuse.

“I am a Time Lord, but still a humanoid. It's only natural I find some human females very-”

“What? Shag-worthy?” Rose sighed heavily at him, not realising she was already boiling with fury.

“No! I find some of them attractive, that’s all! Besides, more often than not it’s them kissing me, the kisses usually being much more open and invasive than I would approve of!”

Rose has tried to slow down her breathing sufficiently to appear calm. Too bad her sharp words have ruined that impression right away.

“Maybe all you need is some time free from this human oppressor? Perhaps indefinitely?” She gulped, knowing she was putting everything at risk with this.

“You can’t,” he muttered. _You can't do this to me!_

“Watch me,” Rose glared at him.

The Doctor was looking at her intently, only infuriating her further. She should have gone away without a backward glance!

“Is this all because you’re jealous?” He tried.

She sighed. “I have been patient with you. Have tolerated Reinette and all the others. But now, you don’t even bother pretending.”

The Doctor was getting annoyed. “Since when do I care about you being patient with me? Since when has my personal life become so incredibly important to you?”

Rose exhaled, fighting back angry tears.

“Goodbye. I’ll miss you, TARDIS!”  
Without another word, Rose exited the ship.

The Doctor was expecting for the girl to change her mind. She hasn't returned in thirty seconds.

It was likely that this time, she was serious.

He panicked. She was supposed to stay by his side forever, and now, she was gone. Because of him.

“Rose!”

The Doctor was hoping she hasn’t gone far, running like never before and almost missing her.

She was running, yet the girl has been but a human, her running speed much slower than his.

“Rose.” He sounded excited from running after her, but she has only stopped when his hand landed firmly on her shoulder.

The girl was catching her breath, but her back was turned to him. It seemed Rose did not intend to talk to him at all.

“Rose, I don’t know what you have been imagining, but I’m sorry. Please, come back.”

“There really wasn't much left to imagination,” she managed, her bitterness audible.

“Rose, listen to us! We are bickering like an old married couple,” the Doctor has tried to amuse her.

“Luckily, we’re not,” she hissed. “I’d have divorced you multiple times.”

The Time Lord shrugged, suddenly no longer feeling comfortable with Rose not facing him. “I’d deserve it, every time.”

“I can imagine it happening,” she muttered. For God's sake, she could _see_ it practically every day on board the ship! These new companions holding him, muttering whatever to him, _snogging_  him!

“I should have left you ages ago. If I return now, I will be forced to see you getting involved with yet another one-time companion. No, thank you!”

It has hit the Doctor then. Rose’s shoulders were shaking, as if she were- 

“Look at me, Rose,” he asked her softly.

“No.”

“I’m sure we can find a solution to whatever is bothering you.”  
The Doctor was ready to do anything to have her back with him again.

“You know, these women have meant _nothing_ to me. I don’t know why they have all been craving to kiss me, honestly!”

Rose turned at him, honestly surprised, her tearful eyes and face momentarily forgotten.  
“You _know_ why. This cologne which has helped you to get multiple discounts on whatever it was you were buying, remember?”

The Doctor’s ignorance could truly be too much sometimes.

He gaped at her. “You mean I’m actually only interesting to them because of _this_? The Doctor has taken the bottle out of one of his bottomless pockets, disillusioned.

“Read the label. Carefully.”

“Helps to obtain whatever’s necessary much easier. Great assistance in convincing people.”

Rose was willing to help him - it seemed the shock has blinded the Doctor from seeing the state she was in, much less from noticing the tiny letters below.

“Might cause some unexpected side effects, usually dependent on the user’s psychological state.”

“Rassilon! Wherever have I got this from?”

“From someone you trust, possibly. Martha? Donna? Sarah Jane? Jack?”

The Doctor paled, realising. Rose has originally bought this to Jackie. Apparently, the woman has tried it, but has soon decided to gift it back to the one who has clearly needed it the most -himself.

“I’m sorry this has hurt your pride, Doctor. Don't worry, the bottle’s still nearly full,” Rose assured him, a blinding grin on her face. “I should be going,” she remembered herself.

“Going where, Rose? Don't you understand I need you?” The Doctor has tenderly brushed the tears off her cheeks.

  


	2. I Just Let Those Kisses Be

**Previously...**

 

“ _I’m sorry this has hurt your pride, Doctor. Don't worry, the bottle’s still nearly full,” Rose assured him, a blinding grin on her face. “I should be going,” she remembered herself._

“ _Going where, Rose? Don't you understand I need you?” The Doctor has tenderly brushed the tears off her cheeks._

* * *

 

 

**Something to Think About**

 

**2\. I Just Let Those Kisses Be**

 

Rose froze, not daring, not _wanting_ for the Doctor to move away. Yet every attempt to form a sensible sentence has only renewed her flood of tears.

“Shhh. It's okay,” he soothed her, concerned.

Rose has welcomed his efforts, finally composing herself enough to step away.

“If I return, you will only find yet another woman to snog. I would only be forced to-” _To behave like a shadow again. To witness everything!_

He gaped at her, the colour of his face changing several times. “I thought you didn't care, I-”

She sighed. “You would have done something differently if you knew I cared? I don't think so, Doctor.”

He has grabbed her by the shoulders. “You are my _everything_ , Rose. Please, don't leave me!”

Rose inhaled, not saying a word. He can't have known she was drawn to every kind word of his meant for her almost like an addict. At the same time, she understood it was wrong. The Doctor has been toying with her, only to keep her by his side!

“Everything,” she echoed mockingly, only partially realising he has successfully led her back to the TARDIS.

“A silent figure making sure you don't do something you might regret?”

The Time Lord was determined to prove otherwise. “I don't need this treacherous substance,” he has taken the glass bottle and has thrown it on the TARDIS floor, feeling strangely relieved after the shards and the liquid were no longer posing any immediate danger to anyone's common sense.

“Rose,” he breathed at her. “It's over. Allow me to prove to you all of these uninvited snogging detours have been nothing but a huge misunderstanding.”

She looked at him challengingly. Offering him to invite someone, _anyone_ on board right now felt like a sacriledge. “What are you going to do?”

The Doctor paled. “Haven't you heard, Rose? You are all that matters to me. Are you intending to leave me now, with only my loneliness and sorrow keeping me company?”

Rose gulped. “You should try better.”

 _Better._ He has known of one thing he has been intending to do to Rose since... since their very first adventure together. However, he was terrified of her possible reaction, with their friendship bordering on anything _but_ that.

“Rose...” The Doctor could not think straight. Did not want to, with the Tyler girl still so incredibly close to him he could almost feel her breathing.

She did not get any chance to say something more, possibly some quizzical remark, because the alien has pulled her into a snog, immediately deepening the passionate kiss, as if it were the one and only time of it happening.

Rose was stunned, startled and delighted at the same time. When she has backed away for air, the Doctor has expected for it to be the end.

Instead, the girl has pulled him back to herself, willing him to continue where they have left off.

The Time Lord was trying to read anything in her eyes explaining Rose's sudden acceptance, but to no avail.

The moment they have backed away from each other this time, no explanations were necessary. No _words_ were necessary, Rose snuggling up to the Doctor blissfully.

“Does this mean I am forgiven?” He gave her a tentative smile.

“Mm,” she breathed into him. Never before has she experienced _anything_ of such depth, such feeling, such devotion...

“Should we do this more often, then?” The Time Lord asked her, hopeful.

Rose inhaled. “You are incurable.”

“Time Lord,” he justified himself meekly.

She giggled. “Are you saying it to every woman you kiss?”

He gasped, flabbergasted. He has been trying to _show_ her, to express the feelings no person has ever fired up within him.What if Rose could not sense it? What if the constant time spent together with him has not altered her human views of seeing things altogether? What if the kiss has been one of many for her?

She shook her head, as if she could read his mind. “Give her time,” she muttered.

The Time Lord looked at her curiously. “Her? Time?”

“The old girl, she... She needs to get rid of all the shards, yeah?”

The Doctor could sense she has intended to tell him something else, but he has let it go for the time being. “Tell me, have you decided to give me another chance, my Rose?”

“Yep!” She smiled at him, but the look in her eyes was hard. The girl knew leaving him would hurt her physically, not to mention her mental state. Maybe now, with the dreadful cologne out of his reach, he would finally recognise the unhidden feeling of unquestionable devotion she has been trying to project towards him, always. With or without her conscious knowledge.

Rose has learnt to see whatever the TARDIS has been wanting to tell her over the years... Her implications towards the unworded feelings the Doctor might have had for Rose were only making her smile to herself.

She shrugged. Merely thinking of something more than platonic relationship between them has always been an impossibility, with the Doctor showing, telling or implying it to her one way or another.

The TARDIS reminded her of the very recent outburst of the Doctor's, one Rose was not sure what to make out of.

 _Maybe he has only needed to kiss someone and I was the one easiest to reach,_ she reasoned, not daring to believe otherwise.

The Time Lord has been watching the girl worriedly this entire time, only daring to pull her closer to him because Rose was looking deep in thought. Secretly, he has been hoping the girl would not object to his crossing her personal space, which was something they were both known to be doing.

His hands began stroking her hair tenderly. “Rose,” he breathed, taking her out of what has appeared to be reverie with the word. “You might want to consider something I'm about to suggest,” he muttered uncomfortably.

“Hm?” She smiled at him excitedly.

“Would you like to deepen whatever it is we share?”

Rose backed away from him, terrified. “Do you mean-”

Of course, him being humanoid and her being a woman... “I don't think so,” she bit off rather rudely. “Snogging is one thing, but shagging is something of an entirely different level!” She was shocked and furious. Just when she has begun thinking everything is returning to normal and perhaps even going further than that-

The Doctor was looking startled. “I did not mean-”

“Yeah? What _did_ you mean?”

* * *

Rose hasn't been the only one receiving implications from the TARDIS. The Doctor has been on the receiving end much more often than the girl has been, which was only to be expected...


	3. All There Is to Give

**Previously...**

 

_ Rose hasn't been the only one receiving implications from the TARDIS. The Doctor has been on the receiving end much more often than the girl has been, which was only to be expected... _

 

**Something to Think About**

 

**3\. All There Is to Give**

 

“I understand you might have those thoughts, Rose. But I haven't been talking about, well, sex,” the Doctor blushed. “I meant-” He realised he has never spoken of his feelings to her.

“I'm sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't have attacked your lips so brutally before telling you-” His blush intensified.

Rose looked at the Doctor curiously.

“It pains me to talk about this. Especially since I doubt you are going to like the idea, one so important to my race-”

The girl could not help but be excited. The Time Lord has had the effect on her most of the time, greatly reduced during the times he has been snogged by all those women, of course. But that cologne nightmare has already been over, she expected. “If you think my ordinary human self could help you in any way?” Rose spoke lightly.

“You might, but the help I need isn't-”

“What is it you need, Doctor?”

“It might not be proper, knowing the situation I have just placed you into-”

The girl shrugged, smiling at him. “If you don’t tell me what it is, I won’t be able to help, yeah?”

“The only question is whether you’d be willing to.”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Sometimes, I get worried about you, Doctor.”

“Why is that?”

“I am used to your unstoppable gob by now. Whatever’s happened? Are you not well? Where is the Doctor I know?”

The Time Lord exhaled. “I am terrified.”

“Why?”

“Because my unjustifiable actions have been hurting you, continually. I can’t imagine how much pain I have put you through in the past, I-”

The girl has pulled him into a hug, breathing into him soothingly. “It’s all right. You’re already forgiven. You can’t have known.”

“That’s what you’re saying now, Rose. As much as I like believing in impossible things, I don’t think you are going to agree to  what I am about to offer you, and you must know it’s perfectly all right, but-”

She blinked at him, puzzled. Was this worry she could sense coming from him? He was a Time Lord! The self-assured, always knowing what to do-

The Doctor could not help himself. “I don’t know what to do, Rose.”

The girl glared at him. “We have agreed to this ages ago! No mind-reading! I don’t know how to hide my thoughts away from you. You know that.”

The Time Lord gulped. “It’s been completely accidental, I swear. I might have miscalculated. with some parts of your mind still getting over your recent plan to leave me, love! I’m sorry!”

This has been one of the silliest explanations he could come up with on the spot. But Rose Tyler could not know, not until, not if-

The Gallifreyan sighed heavily instead. “Do you believe me when I say I can’t live without you, Rose?”

She nodded at him shyly, more willing to believe in him than ever. “I have no reason not to, right?”

“None whatsoever, my love. I am yours,” he beamed at her. “Together on board the TARDIS, forever,” the Doctor eyed her searchingly. Rose did not look away.

“I mean, would you like that?” The Gallifreyan clarified. “With me?”

The girl was suddenly worried about his health. “Do you mean f _ orever _ forever or the time I have left? Assuming you would still want the old and withered me with you fiftyish years later?” The sentence was barely above a whisper by the time she finished it.

“Don’t be silly, Rose. I don’t go around giving promises of forever to anyone but you. That is, if you’ll have me?”

She stared at him, stunned and unable to word a response.

The Doctor was looking at her anxiously. This was a now or never moment. “I mean… I know I should have listened to the old girl earlier but, had you not been so determined to leave me, I might have postponed it indefinitely…”

“Yes?” Rose encouraged him quietly, feeling he was burning to let it all out.

“Living forever, or nearly so, it can be a rather complicated thing to grasp,” the Doctor said.

“Not to me,” she grinned at him. 

“Not yet, perhaps,” the Doctor agreed with a shrug. 

Rose tensed up. He hasn’t been behaving so vaguely, almost mysteriously with her for months. “Are you sure everything’s all right, Doctor?”

“It is! Or it is going to be the moment you agree to my proposal!”

The girl was stunned, hearing the double-entendre just fine, yet refusing to believe in it. 

_ “ _ Which is?”

The Doctor exhaled. “I’m offering you all there is to give, love.”

Rose blinked. It seemed the Time Lord was unaware of whatever his unclear implications were doing to her mind. “Doctor. Try and be sensible. Or I might start believing you are suggesting me, a human, to-”

“I was hoping you would agree.”

This was already close to giving Rose a headache. “Agree to what?” She tried anyway.

“To forming a telepathic bond with me,” he said, suddenly uncertain.

_ What? _

“Slow  down, Doctor. Even if I knew what on Earth you were babbling about-”

The Doctor was becoming desperate. “I’m sorry! So sorry,” he pulled her into a snog, hoping Rose would welcome him inside her mind as easily as she did welcome his kisses.

Before the girl could ask for him to stop, the Doctor has allowed himself into her mind.  _ Telepathy is the one thing not exclusive for Time Lords. Can you hear me? _

Rose was too stunned to react.

_ Rose? Love? _

Instead of saying anything, the girl has torn herself away from him.

“Your promises of forever I can take. Your kisses are out of this world. But invading my mind as if I were- That's-”

The Doctor gulped. “I’m sorry! I couldn't help myself, I needed to know-”

 

The Doctor didn't get to know the exact answer to his question. What he has got to know hasn’t been all that disappointing.


End file.
